Kingdom of Hyrule
The Kingdom of Hyrule is a playable faction in Hyrule Conquest. Description The Hylians are a humanoid race characterized by their iconic pointed ears. Without a doubt they are considered the dominant race of Hyrule, and almost everything in the land is politically linked to their empire in some way. They are a reasonable but self-important race of beings. This self-entitlement is often attributed to the ancient religious texts of many races pointing to the Hylians as the race closest to the Goddesses (though even older texts point to the ancient Oocca as being the first race, a race so old that they served as mediators between the ancient Hylians and Goddesses). Regardless of having divine rights or not, the Hylians possess the will and the power to enact their desire to command and control the aspects of Hyrule through both culture and military might. The Kingdom of Hyrule without a doubt has one of the largest standing armies, with soldiers trained in a wide variety of combat skills. This diversity gives the Hylians a fairly well balanced force and allows them to devise fair counters for most situations they are put in. This broad cover of their bases though means that the Hylians don't exactly excel in any particular type of combat, so they rarely have a superior edge over an enemy force unless it's through numbers. Regardless, the Hylians are a powerful foe with an even more powerful sense of duty and loyalty to their Kingdom. Hylians The Hylians were a relatively normal humanoid race and during their time they were one of the most populous peoples on the face of the world. Over time their race developed many different ethnicities and the lines between Hylian and their descendants became more notable. During the historical events charted in this volume, the Hylians were rather fair-skinned with a large variety of hair colors. They were notable for their pointed ears, of which their ancient religions and theology claimed allowed to hear the words of their deities with ease. Language Hylians commonly spoke the Hylian Dialect, which was derived from Ancient Hylian. The written hylian dialect is based on the form of Hylians script used in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. History Ancient Age The Ancient Hylian people emerged as a power some 5000 years before the Rise of Ganon. Noted for their crimson eyes, innate magical abilities, and long lives, they were ruled by powerful local nobles and warlords, such as those who constructed the Fortress of Snowpeak. When Sulkaris led her Gohma on a rampage across Hyrule, the Ancient Hylians were unified into alliance with the Huskus Imperium and Zora Dominion, and after a general named Gustaf slew the Fallen Sage on the Plains of Ordona, elevated him as their first king. Gustaf established the royal capital at the old citadel on Snowpeak, and the city of Vigjaro flourished in it mountain's shadow. The early Hylian Kingdom would operate in a loose confederation with its neighbors such as the Huskus and the Wind Tribe of Holodrum, and at various points in history acted one nation rather than separate peoples. Ancient Hyrule was strictly patriarchal, with women regulated into mundane, low-status task such as footsoldiers for forced into magical study. After the death of Gustaf and the ascendancy of Hylia during the war with the Blin Kingdom, the Ancient Hylians would experience a complete cultural shift, becoming matriarchal. After Hylia's scourge of the Blin Kingdom and the Fall of Ikana, and with the Darknut Legion in a 5-millenia state of isolation, no major rivals remained to challenge Hylian power. The Hylians, assured of their supremacy, would go onto conquer and colonize much of the central Hylian continent, with its colonists becoming the ancestors of the Gerudo, Ordonians, Tarminians, Horonians, and Lanayru Hylian-Zora Hybrids. The Kingdom of Hyrule emerged in its modern form at the conclusion of the great war with the Moblins and the disappearance of the Goddess Hylia. At the height of its power, Hyrule ruled territory ranging from the Lanayru Coast in the north, the vast Plains of Ordona to the southwest, the Faron Woods and half of the Kokiri Forest to the southeast. However, the forested Faron Province was never prosperous because of its remote location until the Kokiri Bandits annexed it. The Kingdom of Hyrule dominated the land with an iron fist, forcing those not of their creed to follow the royal family and crown. While open full-scale war with the Moblins ended, border skirmishes are very frequent. As a result of the warfare and decay, Hyrule would gradually lose control of its territories, especially remote ones like Peak Province and the Lost Woods until it had shrunk to occupying Hyrule Field, Eldin Province, Ordona Province, and Lanayru Province by the Rise of Ganon. Rise of Ganon In 1 BG, the Moblins become united under King Ganon declare war on the Kingdom of Hyrule, first raiding Lon Lon Ranch and capturing Princess Nylin Zelda Nohansen I who was on vacation there. Seeing a danger to the Triforce, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule has it moved from his throne room to the Water Temple under Lake Hylia, without telling it to anyone else. The Moblins then take over Kakariko and many other settlements before assaulting and taking over Hyrule Castle itself with the help of the Darknut Legion and the Dark Interlopers. King Nohansen's precaution proved its worth - Ganon kills him but fails to find the Triforce in Hyrule Castle. The Sheikah traitor Bongo, using the Eye of Truth, manages to extract the location of the Triforce from the dying King, but she lies to Ganon and tells him it's in the Fire Temple on Death Mountain. Ganon then lets Princess Zelda I to see her father just before she is executed as well. Before she could be killed however, Impa is able to save her and aid in escaping Hyrule Castle. With their capital destroyed and armies scattered across Hyrule, Princess Zelda I and Impa leave for Snowpeak where they could regroup and strike back at Ganon's Moblin army and stop him from stealing the Triforce from the Fire Temple. She has Impa held the fortress against Moblin forces while ordering Rauru to gather as many knights as he could for a counterattack. The Hylians then march onto Death Mountain where they discover that the Volvagians, including their ruler and the incumbent Sage of Fire Dakkon have betrayed Hyrule and sided with Ganon. Princess Zelda negotiates with the Gorons and their King Darunia for their aid, promising to free the Gorons. The Hylian and Goron armies assault the Fire Temple and Ganon's forces. After Dakkon is injured by Darunia, Zelda sneaks into the Fire Temple and finds Ganon sobbing on the ground. She easily cuts him down without being resisted. Discovering neither the Triforce nor the traitor Bongo is present, Zelda, Impa and Rauru realise the traitors must have been chasing after its real location - the Water Temple - and quickly order the army to quickly march to Hylia Marine. The Hylians are forced into an alliance with Demise, who uses his powers to teleport Zelda, Impa, and Rauru near the Water Temple and aid them in battle. Once there they and Demise join the Zora army of General Rutela and lead an assault against the Dark Interloeprs as well as Twinrova's Gerudo and Veran's Fairies, who recently learned of the Triforce's location. The traitorous Sheikah and invading forces are stopped and the Triforce is secured. The Hylians are victorious, but at a terrible cost: their King is dead, all of their southern holdings, including the capital, were more or less hit by the war. Her Kingdom in ruins and unable to deal with the prisoners captured at Lake Hylia, Princess Zelda offers them to the Gerudo Circle of Warlords as a peace offering. First Golden Age Princess Zelda I is officially crowned after the war ends. She refuses to be called Queen due to her hatred of her mother, and turns Hyrule from a patriarchal kingdom to a matriarchal principality. Hyrule ushers in a century of peace. Keeping her promise, Princess Zelda forbids all contact west of Ordona Province, crowns Darunia King of Death Mountain and makes him Sage of Fire, while the traitor Dakkon is stripped of his power. Soon after, realising that the throne room of Hyrule Castle is not a safe location for the Triforce, Rauru works with the Oocca to transform the Temple of Time into a portal to the Sacred Realm. Once completed, Rauru and the Oocca create the Temple of Light inside the Sacred Realm and bring the Triforce to rest there. In 53 AG, Princess Zelda I dies and is succeeded by her daughter Yanera Zelda Nohansen II. Princess Zelda II leads the Kingdom of Hyule for nearly forty years and is notable for maintaining the peace and rebuilding the land after Ganon's invasion. After freeing the Gorons causes a breakdown of relations between the Kingdom of Hyule and the Zora Dominion, she devotes much of her time to maintaing a peace between all three people. Princess Zelda II dies in 92 AG of old age, and her daughter Mahrala Zelda Nohansen III succeeds her as the new ruler of Hyrule. Upon her ascension, her husband Agahnim is discovered to be a Sheikah, and he is condemned as a criminal for having violated the Sheikah blood pact and marrying a Hylian. Agahnim is forced to use the Eye of Truth to remove all records of his marriage with the Princess and reinstall himself into the Hylian government. Only Princess Zelda III and their young daughter Oraiya Zelda Nohansen IV remember Agahnim as their husband and father. Gerudo Wars Princess Zelda III desperately attempts to maintain peace between the various nations of Hyrule. With their male population all but extinct, the Gerudo begin to push into Hyrule and threaten to declare war if they were opposed. Hostilities between the Gorons and Zora begin to break out, and farms across Ordona Province are being raided by unknown forces. Princess Zelda sets out to investigate the Ordonian situation, only to discover Gerudo and Darknut forces razing Nal Ordona. There she and her forces fall into a trap, though by working with Mayor Bo and Rusl she is able to use the combined Hylian and Ordonian armies to fend off the invaders. Returning to Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda discovers Agahnim has formally declared war with the Gerudo and is siding with the Zora Dominion against the Gorons. She attempts to arrest Agahnim, though he is able to escape with aid from Majora to a Gerudo army stationed to the south in Hyrule Field. Princess Zelda then fortifies Hyrule Castle as Gerudo armies under the command of Ganondorf march upon the capital in preparation for a siege. Princess Zelda III, General Kazakk and Rauru hold Hyrule Castle against Ganondorf and his Gerudo armies. Ganondorf's forces prove to be too powerful, and after being pushed back into the castle's courtyard Princess Zelda is forced into a duel with the Gerudo Prince himself. Though she manages to disarm and wound Ganondorf, he eventually overpowers her with his bare arms and crushes her stomach. Agahnim brings the wounded Zelda to a hospice, where he tells her that he's only been trying to keep her safe during Ganondorf's assault and that she never understood how much he cared for her. However, Zelda denounces Agahnim, claiming that the man she used to love is dead, before dying. After Zelda died, Hyrule was never the same until Orayia grew up to be the queen. Civ Bonuses *'Dominant Power' (Hylians have a 25% territory range bonus for all Town Halls) *'City Creators' (Hylian Citizens construct all non-military buildings 10% faster) *'Settlers' (Hylians can build non-military buildings in neutral territory) Units Civilians *Kingdom Citizen *Hylian Scout *Goddess Deacon *Hylian Merchant Citizen Soldiers *Town Guard *Town Lookout * Town Levy *Squire Military *Kingdom Infantry *Kingdom Crossbowman *Kingdom Cavalry *Castle Guard *Knight of Hyrule *Flail Knight *Chevalier Cavalry *Ironclad Elite Siege Weaponry *Repeater Crossbow *Hylian Trebuchet Hero Units *Light Arrow Archer * Champion Knight *Goldenclad Elite * Triforce Vanguard Heroes *Princess Tetralyna Zelda V *Link *King Kazakk *Rauru Titan *Fi Buildings Civilian * Kingdom Town Hall * Kingdom Housing * Urban Farm * Kingdom Storehouse * Bar * Inn * Market Plaza * Bimaristan * Triforce Statue ** Church of the Goddesses Military * Small Kingdom Barracks ** Large Kingdom Barracks ** Kingdom Academy * Urban Stalls ** Urban Equestrian * Siege Workshop * Kingdom Blacksmith ** Royal Armory Defensive * Palisade Wall * Stone Wall * Kingdom Watchtower * Kingdom Guard Tower * Castle Wonder * Temple of Time Trivia * The Kingdom of Hyrule's faction symbol is the Wingcrest, and emblem used to represent Hyrule throughout the Legend of Zelda series, having first appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * Category:Civilized Category:Factions Category:Goddess Worship Category:Factions in Great Sea: Total War Category:Non-Playable Factions Category:Factions in Hyrule: Total War